Amber Burn
Amber Burn is a tribute made up by Pippycat . Please don't use her without Pippycat's permission, or claim her as your own for she belongs to the user who made her up. Thank you. <3 Amber Name: Amber Burn Gender: Female District: 13 Age: 13 Appearance: Amber has wavy-curly red hair and sparkling green eyes. She has freckles and very pale skin, and her cheeks are always pink. She is usually smiling, and is average height. Personality: Amber is a very sweet girl. She's shy, and is kind of anti-social. She likes animals, though, she really does love them. She also loves to draw, and any time there is a scrap of paper Token: None Weapons: Amber's peaceful nature means she isn't very fond of weapons, but since she has to use one, she will choose a ' mace '''a '''spear '''and a '''bow and arrow'. Skills: Amber is very smart, and fast. She also has very good''' reaction time', which can help her win a fight. '''Weaknesses:' Amber isn't very good with bravery. She will often chicken out on things, and she's very shy '''and can't stand up for herself as much as she'd like to. She also isn't very good at '''climbing. Biography Amber was born as an only child into the mayor's family of District 13. They were richer than most families, being the mayor's family. Amber was spoiled, but very different than her parents. Her parents were very proper, and Amber was a bit clumsy. They were also very social, and Amber would rather have stayed inside the house and read or draw. One day, she was roaming around the district when she saw a dying kitten caught int he fence. She took it home, and gave it water and food. Her parents were at a meeting, so they weren't home. Amber took care of it secretly, knowing her parents wouldn't want her to be doing anything with an animal. They didn't love animals the same way Amber did. One day, Amber's mom found out. She was enraged at Amber, and insisted she let the animal go at once. Amber clutched Daisy (what she had named the cat), insisting that the cat would die on her own without Amber. Amber was 10, and she started sobbing, begging to be able to keep the animal. Her parents finally agreed. Amber's school life wasn't well, though. Since she was the mayor's daughter, she was supposed to be popular, and care about how she looked. But Amber always just sat in the back of the classroom alone, which she was perfectly fine with. She would draw in her notebook during free time, until it was full. One day, a girl was being mean to her when Amber got angry and yelled at her, and slapped her. Amber's parents found out at once. Amber was locked in her room for a month, for her parents were incredibly strict with punishment. They didn't provide food for Daisy, so Amber gave the cat half of each of her meals. Amber hung up all of her drawings, most of which were of previous tributes. Ones that had caught her eye, died horribly. Drawing the pictures made Amber feel better. When Amber was thirteen, she was Reaped. She walked to the stage silently, and vowed she would come back, for her district. Her family. The 91st Hunger Games Amber was a tribute who competed in The Golden Trio's Hunger Games (The 91st Annual Hunger Games) , and was a main tribute, as she was part of the Golden Trio, along with Fawn Rose and Savannah Darnell, and a temperary member, Flandre Evans. Reaping When Amber was Reaped, she walked to the stage quietly, very nervous. She is described by Fawn Rose -- who was watching the Reapings during the train ride -- to be a pretty red-haired girl, who looked very sweet. She shook hands with her district partner weakly before the two were led off-stage. Training During training, Amber made friends with Fawn Rose and Savannah Darnell, who all trained together. When they formed their alliance, Amber wanted to invite the District 3 Female into their alliance, but Fawn said that she would be of no use, so the District 3 female was left out of the alliance. During private training, Amber recieved a training score of 8, odds of 16-1, and a predicted placing of 16th out of 28. She had the highest score out of the alliance, but the second-highest odds and predicted placing, being beaten by Fawn. Bloodbath During the bloodbath, Amber runs to the cornucopia for supplies. She finds Savannah, who accidentally cuts her arm, and later they help Fawn escape from the District 1 female, Anais Morrisa. When the three have supplies and start to run away, Fawn is caught by the District 4 male. Fawn manages to cut off his head with her axe, and starts to cry, so Amber takes both her and Savannah from the bloodbath, and they find a place to stay in the forest. After the bloodbath, during the first night, the three are putting out a fire when the District 4 female, Flandre Evans jumps out of the trees to scare them. Amber doesn't like this, and the two begin to have a hateful relationship, resulting in Amber even having the nickname of "bitch" given to her by Flandre. Though, Amber helps her, giving her wound cream to help her wounds. Flandre is accepted into the alliance anyway. Days 2 and 3 Day 4 Days 5 and 6 Day 7 (The Feast) Relationships Fawn Rose Fawn and Amber were close friends, being from the same alliance. Amber helped Fawn throughout the Games, which helped to tighten their friendship. Savannah Darnell Savannah and Amber were close friends, being from the same alliance. Amber helped Savannah throughout the Games, which helped to tighten their friendship. Flandre Evans Flandre and Amber weren't good friends, though Flandre tried her best to become friends, trying to give Amber nicknames and help her and the rest of the alliance throughout the Games. Even up until Flandre's death, Amber hated her, though the farther the Games progressed, the less Amber started to hate her. Ash Harper TBC Category:13 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 13 Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Tributes from District 13 Category:Pippycat's Golden Trio Category:13 Year Olds Category:Tributes in the 91st Hunger Games Category:In Love Tributes Category:The Golden Trio's Legacy